Before He Cheats
by TomiSama04
Summary: [Oneshot][Songfic] Greg uses Nick's music against him when he catches Nick cheating on him. [NickxGreg][Slash]


Before He Cheats  
Tomi Sama

Pairing: NickxGreg  
Warnings: Breaking up.  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Nick or Greg. If I did, they sure wouldn't be breaking up. XP Oh, and I also don't own Carrie Underwood's "Before he Cheats."  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm more of a Greg with the music thing. I like Marilyn Manson. But when I was getting a ride home from my cousin and heard her singing this, it made me thinking "God, this must be what it's like driving anywhere with Nick" and of course, I listened to the song again and thought of this. I'm a huge fan of this pair, and it kills me to break them up. XP. But it's worth it.

---

Greg couldn't help but think "how appropriate" when he came across Nick's Tahoe at the Texan style bar, playing Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats.". The _straight_ bar down the street from his house. Of course, Greg wasn't acting out of anything ambiguous. He'd seen Nick go into this bar four times this week, and walk out each time with a different girl on his arm.

All four times, they would kiss, and drive back to her place.

Greg patted the bat against his left hand with a grin on his face to rival the Cheshire Cat. Setting the bat down, he grabbed his set of Nick's car keys from the front pocket of his jeans, he traveled around the Tahoe, scratching the paint away.

"Looks like you shouldn't have made me listen to all that country, Nicky." Greg mumbled as he crawled into the back of the scratched up vehicle. "Marilyn Manson would never do this, but you're lovely little Carrie Underwood would."

Getting the knife from his pocket, he carved, as the song said, his name into the leather seats. Then he drew a heart, something he did on all of their love notes, before crawling out.

He picked up the bat and tapped it again against his hand before pulling it back, getting ready to swing. He was glad the song talked about baseball. It was the only sport he ever played in school due to his mother; but the kids down the street still let him play backyard baseball. Visualizing a ball, he smashed the headlights, loving the sound of glass shattering everywhere. He repeated his tactics on the other headlight.

Suddenly, unable to control himself, he knocked the mirrors off of both sides, and started on the windows. When that wouldn't satisfy his violent rage, he started attacking the car, making dents as he gave small grunts and felt the sweat start. He got out his knife again, and put holes in Nick's tires. He stood up, pocketing the knife with another grin.

He'd made Carrie proud.

However, he still only felt half right; but he knew how to fix it. Nick was pretending he was not who he was to attract a mate, and it made Greg sick. Tossing the bat into a dumpster outside the bar, he walked in and saw Nick and Bleach-Blonde-Tramp at the pool table. Nick had a beer and she had one of those fruity little drinks. It was like the song applied to all cowboys, and Greg smirked at the thought of it.

"Hey, Nicky."

Nick looked up, shocked at the voice. He noticed, and thanked God, that Greg was in jeans and a black shirt and was relieved that his boyfriend wasn't dressed as a girl. Nick pulled away from the girl, opened mouth, trying to think of something to say. Give an excuse as to some reason _why_ he was in a straight bar to begin with.

"I just wanted to give you your keys back." Greg smiled and held out his hand with Nick's car keys and house keys in it. Nick reached out his hand, to take them back, but Greg grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, giving him a lip bruising kiss.

Making it more of a raunchy smooch than anything he'd give to his ex-lover, Greg pulled away quickly, dropping the keys into Bleach-Blonde-Tramp's drink as she gasped and ran away. Nick was yelling at Greg, but the blond boy just walked away, shoving his hands into his pockets as he got into his little Jetta and drove off, turning up the song on the radio.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._


End file.
